Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Czyściec - Pieśń XVIII
300px|right Wergili wyjaśnia w dalszym ciągu, na czym polega istota miłości i w jakim stosunku pozostaje ona do wolnej woli. Pośród dusz leniwych poeci spotykają opata klasztoru św. Zenona. Dante, znużony, zasypia.. 1 Koniec położył Mędrzec swej rozprawie, :A chcąc rozpoznać, czym go słuchał chętny, :Oczy mi w twarzy utopił ciekawie. 4 Ja zaś spragniony rzeczy tak ponętnej, :Milczałem usty, a w sobiem tak gwarzył: :„Czy tylko jemu nie będę natrętny?" 7 Lecz szczery Ojciec mój, gdy zauważył, :Że chęć gorącą z nieśmiałości taję, :Mową ośmielił, bym się mówić ważył. 10 Więc rzekłem: „Mistrzu, wzrok mój tak się staje :Bystry od światła twojego przyczyny, :Że coś mi podał, wszystko rozeznaję. 13 Lecz powiedz, proszę, Ojcze mój jedyny: :Co jest ta miłość, przez którą się płodzą, :Mówisz, zarówno dobre, jak złe czyny?" 16 „Niech — odrzekł — w myśl mą źrenice ugodzą :Twego rozumu; niechaj się rozświeci :Błąd tych, co ślepi, przecież ludzi wodzą. 19 Duch, co z natury swej na miłość leci, :Do każdej rzeczy przyjemnej się skłania, :Skoro w nim lubość chęć do lotu wznieci. 22 Wasza pojętność bierze cel kochania :Z rzeczywistości; tu ziemska uroda :W kształtach powabnych duszy się odsłania. 25 A gdy się dusza na jej zachwyt poda, :To zwie się miłość; w niej się po raz wtóry :Przez rozkosz z wami jednoczy przyroda. 28 Jako zaś płomień mocą swej natury :Prąc się, gdzie dłużej może trwać w swym stanie :Ogniowym, zawsze podąża do góry, 31 Tak gdy ogarnie duszę pożądanie, :Które jest ruchem ducha, nie spoczywa, :Aż kochanego przedmiotu dostanie. 34 Teraz się tobie wyraźnie odkrywa :Błąd, którym, ludzie, często się łudzicie, :Że każda miłość przez się jest godziwa. 37 Zda się wam, iż treść w takim pierwobycie :Zawsze jest dobra; lecz że wosk bez skazy, :Nie przeto czyste musi być odbicie". 40 „Myślom śpieszącym za twymi wyrazy :Istność kochania już jest odsłonięta, :Lecz i wątpliwość wzmogła się dwa razy. 43 Skoro nam miłość duszę z zewnątrz pęta, :A dusza drogą odmienną nie chadza, :Przecz jest ta droga raz prosta, raz kręta?" 46 Tak rzekłem, więc on: „Póki moja władza, :Wyjaśnię, z resztą czekaj Beatryczy: :To jest rzecz wiary, mnie w tym rozum zdradza. 49 Wszelki duchowy kształt, co uczestniczy :Ciału, lecz z nim się na wieki dwoiści, :Właściwy przymiot odwiecznie dziedziczy. 52 Ten bez działania w jawie się nie iści, :Ale się w skutkach objawia, jak w drzewie :Życie się znaczy zielonością liści. 55 A zatem człowiek tam na ziemi nie wie, :Kiedy w nim pierwsze wybłyska poznanie, :Gdzie się zażega pierwszych żądz zarzewie. 58 Są mu właściwe, jak pszczole zbieranie :Miodu, więc pierwsza ta wasza chęć czynna :Jest niepodległa chwale ni naganie. 61 Lecz że się do niej wiąże wszelka inna, :Władza wyboru w was odwiecznie tleje; :Ta przyzwolenia progu strzec powinna. 64 To jest pierwiastek, skąd idą nadzieje :Waszej zasługi, w miarę jak w omłocie :Czynów złe ziarna od dobrych odwieje. 67 Ci, co badali duszę w jej istocie, :Poznali, że jest do wolności skłonna; :Ci dali światu naukę o cnocie. 70 Przypuśćmy nawet, że moc nieuchronna :Wszelaką miłość w sercu wam zażega, :W was samych przecie jest tarcza obronna. 73 Beatryks uczy, że ta moc polega :W swobodnej woli; gdy ci los podarzy :Z nią mówić, niech to z pamięci nie zbiega". 76 Księżyc, co późno wstał dla nieba straży, :Blaskiem przerzedził gwiazdy w swej koronie, :Płonąc jak głownia, gdy się cała żarzy. 79 I biegł po nieba obręczy, po stronie :Prażonej słońcem, gdy dla Rzymianina :Między Sardynią a Korsyką tonie. 82 Cień ów uprzejmy, co przezeń mieścina :Pietola rozgłos bierze nad Mantową, :Z brzemienia pytań mych swój kark odgina. 85 Pouczonego jego jasną mową, :Tak mię olśniła prawda niewątpliwa, :Żem stał jak człowiek z odurzoną głową. 88 Aż z rozmarzenia tego mię wyrywa :Gromada duchów, co za nami goni :I już nas sięga, w biegu popędliwa. 91 Jak u Ismenu i Azopu toni :Tebanie nocą w tłumnym korowodzie :Krzykiem błagali Bakcha zbawczej dłoni, 94 Tak się tu sierpem toczą po obwodzie :Pagórka duchy; po czyśćcowym brzegu :Chęć ich i miłość sprawiedliwa bodzie. 97 Wnet są nad nami, bowiem w pełnym biegu :Ogromna ciżba wstęgą się wywija, :A dwaj biadają, wybiegłszy z szeregu: 100 „W górę skwapliwie śpieszyła Maryja; :Cezar z szybkością piorunnych płomieni :Obiegł Marsylię, Ilerdę podbija. 103 Nuże iść w górę, niech się nikt nie leni :Z braku miłości!"; inni zaś wołali: :„Dobra ochota Łaskę uzieleni!" 106 „O duchy, w których żarliwość się pali :Pewnie, by żmudę nagrodzić i zwłokę, :O wy, w czynieniu dobra opieszali, 109 Żywą on tutaj przynosi zewłokę :I pragnie w górę piąć się, gdy zaświta: :Powiedzcie, gdzie są wrota przez opokę?" 112 Takimi słowy mój Wódz je powita. :A na to odrzekł głos jednego cienia: :„Pójdź w tropy: znajdziesz, gdzie brama wybita. 115 Wszyscy jesteśmy tak pełni pragnienia, :Że się zatrzymać trudno; przebacz zatem, :Gdy tu rzecz słuszna w niegrzeczność się zmienia, 118 Jam był Świętego Zenona opatem :Za Barbarossy, po którym w żałobie :Dotąd Mediolan trwa zimą i latem. 121 Ktoś, co już stoi jedną nogą w grobie, :Zapłacze swojej w tym klasztorze sprawy, :Nierad, że władzę tam przywłaszczył sobie, 124 Że jego ciałem i duchem koszlawy :Syn, koszlawego równie urodzenia, :Siedzi, gdzie siedzieć winien pasterz prawy". 127 Nie wiem, czy słowa mówiącego cienia :Tu się kończyły, gdyż był już daleko; :Com słyszał, warte było powtórzenia. 130 On, który zawsze był moją opieką: :„Obróć się — rzecze — obaczysz mar dwoje, :Co opieszałość wyrzutami sieką". 133 Za nami woła głos: „Zginęły roje :Ludu, co środkiem przeszedł morskie wały, :Nim dzieci doszły nad Jordanu zdroje. 136 I ów lud, który w trudzie niewytrwały :Anchizowego osierocił syna :I sam się podał na życie bez chwały". 139 Gdy już nam z oczu zniknęła drużyna :I popędziła, wciąż tocząc się kołem, :Nowych wir myśli w mej głowie się wszczyna 142 I tak obłędnie snuje się pod czołem, :I takich marzeń rozpowija chmarę, :Że w tym błądzeniu powieki zamknąłem 145 I dotykalną obaczyłem marę. Czyściec 18